


Dripping Sin

by SilverShips



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia), BAMF Dabi (My Hero Academia), Dabi and Todoroki Shouto Are Siblings, Dabi is a Todoroki, Gay Shinsou Hitoshi, Gen, Kaminari Denki is a Dork, Kaminari Denki is a Good Friend, M/M, Minor Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Monoma Neito is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverShips/pseuds/SilverShips
Summary: Shinsou Hitoshi along with this right hand tear Dabi worked together to create ‘Sin Drips’ the top mafia organization in Japan. Their goal is to cleanse the filth that plagues their society form politicians to school curriculum. They plan to make a statement and with Dabi headed to recruit Shouto Todoroki, the runt of the Todoroki name will it be the key they need to reform Japan.





	1. Inhale

**Author's Note:**

> There may be more characters added later on, I’ll make sure to add them in the tags as I go. Always feel free to leave feedback or even a MHA you’d like to see!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-Chapter 1: Inhale-_-_-_-_-_

A deep laugh filled with smoke, it broke the still silence of the room, waking the unconscious boy in the chair. Fluorescent lights flickered in the dusty brick room as a scared silhouette sitting upon his desk took a long drag of his cigarette. Fierce blue eyes shot up giving him away, stepping closer as they smoothly spoke with a smirk “Long time no see Shouto.” In that instant Dabi became crystal clear.  
Seeing the right hand man to the ‘Sin Drips” Japans top mafia organization. He is known to openly showed off his sensational, yet familiar pyrotechnic abilities in your face was not a sight to look into, or scoff at. Shouto was attempting to back trace his steps as he feels a gentle nudge of a cigarette into his right shoulder.  
“Would be rude if I didn’t share.” Dabi stated in attempt to come across almost friendly. Hesitant Shouto takes a cigarette lighting it, deeply sighing “So...” after taking a long drag he finishes his sentence in a puff “...how was I so lucky to be chosen by a ‘Sin Drip’ when I’m no more then the young runt and third choice to even the Todoroki name”.  
Dabi scoffs “Now you are here as my personal first choice”  
“For what”  
“Oh little Shouto” Dabi mocks as he paced around the room stopping behind the occupied chair, handing over the wax sealed lettedr “to join us, become our newest Drip, purge the plague that has infested this area...” moving to properly face the bicolored todoroki “...and finally get you through medical school.”

Opening the letter ‘Sin Drips cordially invite Shouto Todoroki here on notified as ‘Crush’ to help us clean Japan. In return for this cooperation we will personally fund you through every cost medical school requires, so you can finally become the Doctor you promised Rin you’d once be. After you get through schooling we would call on you to tend to us personally if a situation were too much for our current staff to handle.  
If you’d like to know what your first task will be before joining, please inform Dabi.

Awaiting your arrival,  
-Shinsou’

Momentarily stunned Shouto regains his poser “Dabi”  
He lets out a soft chuckle “Yes”  
“Take me to Shinsou.”  
“My. My. My, that was easier then I expected.” Adjusting his fedora back on, grabbing his vest and finishing his cigarette “Let’s get going.”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Heavy footsteps could be heard approaching the mahogany office door. “Boss man! We got word from Dabi!” Kirishima beams as he opened the door.  
The chair spins around, Shinsou places his arms on the desk leaning his chin into his connected hands “Tell me what he reported ‘Wall’”  
“The young Todoroki will be joining us here in a few hours! It will be exciting to have another Todo-“  
“If he accepts the proposition Wall, I’m focused on giving him what he needs to flourish. He’s an important person to my right hand Sin, besides it would be an injustice to Japan to let that brain rot.”  
“What could that Icy-Hot bastard offer Japan that isn’t already satisfied?” Bakugo spat after rudely barging in.  
Shinsou aggressively groans, as you can already see Wall going over to calm Bakugo down, and stroke his massive ego.  
Shinsou ran his hand down his face in annoyance to the out burst, it wasn’t anything new but it annoyed him every time it happened like it was. Hiring Bakugo ‘Explosion’ wasn’t his first choice when he was first starting to really fill the main gaps in the ‘Sin Drips’.

-_-_-_-_-_-Four-_-Years-_-Ago-_-_-_-_-_-

Dabi walked towards ‘Sins’ office, one knocking on the door “Hey boss ya got a moment?”  
“Yes Touya, come in”  
“The names Dabi, don’t make me repeat it Shinsou.”  
“Heh with that red fluffy hair still it’s hard to see it otherwise.”  
Dabi broke his usual stoic face glaring at Shinsou.  
“Relax Dabi, how are the burns doing?”  
“I don’t think my face will recover some of the skin feels as if it’s on its last layer. Pain has ceased, plus the scaring makes it that much harder for people to recognize me so I can’t be too mad. I could use a touch more to become my own person.” Handing Shinsou ink required to conceal the haunting red hair.  
“Let stable the skin together then to keep it from getting worse.”  
Dabi sat down as Shinsou prepared to try to mend his best friends skin. He wasn’t a doctor in any means but was intelligent enough to preform the simplest medical treatments as long as there was writing on it.  
As he finished putting on his gloves “You know the drill Dabi, shirt off.”  
“Like what you see Sin?” Smirking until he felt the first staple pierce his cheek.  
It was Shinsous turn to smirk as he went back to working on the singed skin. There wasn’t much that could be done to repair the flesh, the equipment needed when he first saw the burns were past his available tools. As he finished stapling he started the preparations to dye Dabi’s hair. Leaning Dabi back applying the ink to hair.  
“Say Sin.”  
Shinsou only hums in response.  
“How do you plan on making a statement in Japan with just the two of us and walking anxiety named Tamaki.”  
Shinsou only hums again in response.  
“We could use some more numbers. I noticed that we lack the most when it involves muscle, did you find a good supplier yet?”  
Covering up the last shred of red “What are you a mind reader?” As his snickering stops “I already found the perfect muscle he’s a walking wall, for a supplier I have a few leads that will decide who we do business with.”  
“Well, well, well when dose the wall start?”  
“The moment we hire his confidant”  
“Do I dare ask?”  
“Simple King, Murder the retired boxer.”  
“King Murder the boxer that was forced to ‘retire’ after he used his quirk in the ring on his third year champion fight? Your pulling my leg right Sin. Sin”  
Shinsou pauses with a serious look in his eyes before responding “Kirishima won’t agree to join us unless we have the one person he follows blindly.”  
“Just how do you plan to accomplish that?”  
“Simple, since I know asking him in the civil manner won’t work, I’ll challenge King Murder to a fight for his loyalty.”  
“Sly dog, let me watch this egotistical figure fall landing on the space vacant between your boot and the pavement. Don’t start without me.” Dabi left to go rinse off the excesses ink in his hair. Shinsou looks as the clock strikes 1 ‘This evening will be fun’.


	2. Footsteps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backstory on how Shinsou reqruited Bakugo and Kirishima, here on known as Explosion and Wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is slightly shorter then the first chapter, there is mild language. Shouto will get to meet Kaminari next chapter.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Footsteps_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Thump. Whump. Thump Thump. Whump! Shinsou could hear King Murder training as he walked through the hallway to the source of the noise. Even after his forced retirement, King Murder would keep on top of his workout regiment with his trainer Kirishima. Shinsou stood off to the side watching the disgruntled fighter train.

“That all you got man?”  
Thump whump bap  
“Heh, I think you’ve gotten soft man!”  
These three hits where more aggressive this time.  
“You haven’t even splintered the board!” Kirishima at this point was on the verge of breaking his stoic face, watching King Murder’s unsuccessful hits.  
“Watch me dumb hair!” Finally responding in an angry grunt. He slams his fists into the board with a two hit finisher, finally the board gives out snapping in half with an aggressive pop.

Formally announcing his presence Shinsou sarcastically claps. Immediately catching the attention of the two men. Anger issues glares back as he took a large swig from his bottle, Kirishima on the other hand beamed a smile before excusing himself from Bakugo and stepping forward.  
“Eijirou Kirishima, owner and trainer of the Riot gym!” He sang extending his hand out.  
“Good evening Kirishima, I am Shinsou and may I say this is a lovely gym.” Taking the extended hand, giving it a firm solid shake.  
“Now that’s a manly handshake!”  
“Tch” King Murder did not take well to the enthusiastic positive review his trainer and best friend had on this stranger. His nostrils flared as he set his water bottle down, marching over to wedge himself into their conversation.  
Chopping the air between Kirishima and Shinsou he slips through back to Kirishima, leaving his ruby eyes piercing into Shinsou. “What do you want!”

“Well hello, you must be Bakugo the ‘retired’ fighter King Murder.” A small smirk could be seen while Bakugo was slowly fuming. Shinsou’s face went back to his emotionless state as he voiced his reason “I’m Shinsou, here to challenge you King Murder to a fight. If you loose to me, you can’t refuse my job offer.”  
Bakugo takes a long and mental pause as he thinks about Hitoshi Shinsou’s offer. It’s been roughly two years since he’s last been in the ring.  
“Okay Shinsou, you have a deal I will take you up on your offer. So when do you want to loose?”  
“I was thinking we have the fight now. Or are you too rusty from the two-year gap you had from the ring.”  
Bakugo glared at Shinsou almost snarled. “I’ve been training every day since my retirement! There is no way I got rusty!” He exclaimed as he cracked his knuckles in excitement waiting for the match. Both enter the ring, slowly curling around watching the other.  
“I don’t have all da-“ Bakugo teases till Shinsou lands an uppercut. He spat on the paved floor “why you little bi-“  
Smack.

His eyes shot up immediately focused, he saw Shinsou’s oncoming strike grabbing it before it struck. Smirking as he threw Shinsou over his shoulder. Not going alone Shinsou grabbed a handful of Bakugo’s shirt throwing his elbow into his shoulder as they landed. Fighting went on between the two for a good stretch of time, Shinsou was countering most of Bakugo’s punches and kicks.  
It was almost like watching a game of tennis with how fluid they were with another’s movement. Until Kirishima’s eyes broke out in a panic, he could smell the burnt Carmel that came with Bakugo’s quirk. Shinsou noticed this before Kirishima was able to scream for Bakugo to stop.  
“That’s not playing by the rules.”  
Only a ‘tch’ was heard, but it was all that was needed.  
“Now be a good buy and blast yourself in the face.”  
Bakugo did as commanded. Kirishima darted to his side catching his best friend.  
“What the hell did you do!”  
“It’s only fair if I can use mine in return.” Reaching his arm out to dazed Bakugo. “Would you like to hear about the position or be shown the organization first?”

“I ain’t going anywhere till you explain WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED and who you really are.” Rejecting Shinsou’s hand getting back up in his feet.  
“I have no problem sharing information with my associates. My name is Hitoshi Shinsou leader of the ‘Sin Drips’. Im here to welcome you to the family, Bakugo you can put all the work as King Murder back into action as we will take down real targets.”  
Bakugo’s eyes lit up as the rest of his face kept his dull expression ‘I could act fight people who deserve it again, wait then why didn’t he ask me’  
“Shinsou! Why didn’t you just ask first?”  
“To make things interesting. Now Kirishima I extend this invitation to you, I’m in need of some good muscle and I’d be happy to compensate you well enough to pay off your gym then some.”

After taking a moment to process what he just heard.  
“When do we leave boss!”  
“Right after you two collect your things. Wall, do you happen to know where I could find a trustworthy weapons dealer?”  
“Manly alias! Let me introduce you to Kaminari he’s my bro who delivers for Creatsu!”  
All three of them walked out of the gym. Wall walked around Explosion talking his ear off on all the new possibilities. Shinsou walked over to where his right hand tear was.  
“You actually pulled it off Sin, we didn’t need Explosion to tag along.”  
“Haven’t you seen anything about those two? Wall is invested into Explosion’s well being. It wouldn’t have been possible to get him alone.”  
Dabi simply nodded.  
“Plus, we now have a a strong tie in with a delivery man for ‘Creatsu’.”

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_


End file.
